


Dreams

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, F/M, Omegaverse, alpha!michael, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met Michael when you were taken to the past with the boys, but the results echoed to the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

The past, you determined, was not a place you wanted to see again. You were already freaking out about being back in time in the first place, but when the archangel Michael himself appeared, the entire atmosphere changed. Neither of the boys noticed, but you could feel the electricity in the air. You watched him carefully as he interacted with Sam and Dean. You didn’t know how, but for some reason you both moved at the same time and your hands brushed. A spark passed between you. You gasped and pulled back quickly. That first touch was so important. That moment, that first physical touch sealed everything. Everyone described finding their mate differently. Some said it was a warm feeling when they first shook hands; others said it was like a lightning bolt.But for you, it was like a small firecracker, not as big, but still powerful enough for both you and Michael to know. He didn’t ignore you after that, no matter how hard he tried. You caught him stealing glances at you. Not often enough for Sam or Dean to notice, but you did. Thoughts quickly flooded your mind. Could you have been mistaken? Could it just have been a result of him being an angel? Could he really be your mate? 

 

You didn’t feel anything when he returned you back to your time and back to your motel room. Sam and Dean instantly started talking about everything that had happened, but you weren’t thinking anything like that. You mind was consumed by thoughts of the angel. Dean took the couch that night, leaving you and Sam in a bed. You tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. You ended up lying on your back just listening to the sound of Sam and Dean’s breathing and you finally drifted to sleep. 

 

The motel room was empty except for you standing at the foot of your bed. You glanced around, Sam and Dean were gone, your bags, the trash Dean had left from lunch, it was all gone. When you turned back forward, Michael was there. Somehow you weren’t surprised. He crossed the space between you quickly and gently cupped your face. You leaned into his touch, your eyes shut as you relaxed into the alpha. 

 

“My omega,” He said. Your eyes opened and you looked up at him. Like a magnetic pull, you moved with him as he led you towards the bed. He gently pushed you back and you fell back on the bed. Michael pounced on you and crawled up your body. 

 

“From the minute I saw you, I knew you were mine,” he practically ripped your shirt up and over your head.You managed to unhook your bra and shrug it off before he destroyed that. He quickly attacked your breast nipping and sucking marks into your soft skin. 

 

“Trying to stop myself and not take you right there.” His hands wrapped around your ribs and held you tight enough to leave bruises. Your hands dropped to your jeans and unbuttoned them, your hands trembling. He shoved your jeans down your legs and ran his hands over your body. 

 

“It took every ounce of my control to keep from knotting you then and there.” He growled and you whimpered. 

 

“You want that, don’t you, my needy little omega,” You nodded. “You need me in you, filling you up,” You nodded again desperately. He ran his hands down your legs and separated them carefully opening you up to him. 

 

“Beautiful,” He murmured as he pushed two fingers into you. 

 

“So ready for me,” He said pulling away. His clothes vanished from you, but you didn’t notice how when he started pushing his cock into you. The only way you could possibly describe the feeling was complete. He completed you down the very fibers of your being. He started moving, thrusting slowly. He pushed his lips against yours in a bruising kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you. It probably wasn’t the best idea being with him with Dean trying to fight him, but he was your mate and you were in no position to deny him or yourself. Your hips met his with every thrust. He quickly pulled away from you and flipped you over and pulled your hips up. You buried your face into the pillow to muffle your moans as he pounded into you. 

 

“I’m going to mate you, make you completely mine,”He grunted. You nodded, desperate for release. 

 

“Come all over my cock, omega, come with me,” He draped his body over yours. You both came hard, his seed filling you and his knot inflating. He left his claiming bite in your shoulder as you both came. 

 

You woke up shaking at the erotic dream. You glanced over to the clock on the nightstand. It read 4:34, way too early to get up. You slumped back down into the lumpy mattress, your body still tingling. Again you started tossing and turning unable to get back to sleep. You rolled off the bed and padded to the bathroom. You made sure the door was closed and flicked on the light. Bleary-eyed, you glanced at your reflection. Then something caught your attention. You leaned in closer in shock. Right at the juncture of your neck and shoulder, a very clear, very obvious claiming bite. But it had just been a dream, right? 


End file.
